1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that is provided with a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle opening, and in particular, to an ink jet type recording apparatus that is provided with an ink jet type recording head that discharges ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
Among liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject a liquid onto a target recording medium, for example, ink jet type recording apparatuses that perform printing on a target recording medium (ejection target medium) such as paper, a recording sheet or the like by ejecting ink as a liquid are known.
Since the ink jet type recording heads with which these kind of ink jet type recording apparatuses are equipped discharge ink droplets onto the ejection target medium from the nozzle openings, for example, there is a problem in that a discharge direction of the ink droplets is not stable, and a problem in that discharge defects such as ink droplets not being discharged occur as a result of ink becoming attached to the vicinity of the nozzle openings of a liquid ejecting surface that ejects ink droplets, and as a result of attached ink solidifying.
Because of this, a liquid ejecting apparatus that wipes ink, fluff, dust, paper powder and the like that have become attached to the liquid ejecting surface by sweeping over the liquid ejecting surface using a wiper blade that is made from rubber board, has been suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-228151).
In addition, there is a problem in that, even if the liquid ejecting surface is wiped with the wiper blade, ink, fluff, dust, paper powder and the like become attached to the surface of a protective member such as a cover head that is provided on a liquid ejecting surface side, and the target recording medium becomes stained when the target recording medium comes into contact with the protective member.
Because of this, an ink jet recording apparatus in which a concave section is provided between the protective member and the liquid ejecting surface, and which is configured to wipe the surface of the protective member and the liquid ejecting surface with the wiper blade, has been suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-82699).
However, there is a problem in that if the blank space between an end of a nozzle plate and an end nozzle opening that is provided on a side of this end is large, the nozzle plate is increased in size, the ink jet type recording head is increased in size, and therefore the cost is increased.
In addition, if the blank space between an end of the nozzle plate and an end nozzle opening that is provided on a side of this end is small, since there is a difference in level between the protective member and the liquid ejecting surface, there is a problem in that the shape of the wiper blade is not stable, and therefore, there is a concern that sweeping defects will occur in the vicinity of the end nozzle opening.
Additionally, as well as ink jet type recording apparatuses, these kind of problems are also present in the same manner in liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquids other than ink.